


Tenderness

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Smother Ignis in tenderness and love.





	Tenderness

“Tiiiiiiiired.” It is the solitary complaint as Noct walks up behind him, slides his arms around his waist, and holds on.

Ignis supposes that it’s expected; dawn’s barely broken and they must be on the road, thus the early wake-up call for the sleeping prince. He can’t help but smile anyway, turning his head to glance at Noctis over his shoulder. “You can nap in the car, Noct.”

A sigh, heaved against his right shoulder. He can feel his breath through the fabric of his clothing. “Fine,” Noct mumbles, but his arms tighten around Ignis, weight leaning into him just that much more.

Chuckling, Ignis gently rests his hands over Noctis’s, and then has to just as gently pry them away. “Come on now.”

“I know, I know.” The prince relents, and pulls away, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He makes to turn back to the tent to presumably gather their things, but not before surprising Ignis by tilting his head up to kiss him.

Noct is still half asleep, Ignis thinks, judging by the way he kisses him– a little inelegantly, pressing into it that bit too far. But he still smiles as he kisses him back, raising a hand to slide it briefly into Noctis’s ruffled up hair.

“Good morning to you, too, Noct,” he says, when he pulls away.

Noctis grins, all tired eyes and a lazy smile. Minute things that Ignis has come to adore over the years. Then he goes, to get ready for the day ahead of them, and Ignis does as well. Turning towards the grill, he finds he has been re-energized. Whether from the coffee or the press of Noctis’s lips… well, certainly, he can say.

  


“Oooh, Iggy’s home cooking!” Prompto braces a hand against the countertop, stooping to look into the oven. “I can’t _wait!”_

Ignis narrows his eyes, watching the dish cook carefully. “Yes,” he says, and if he’s a touch distracted, it’s because there is room for trial and error in this recipe, “assuming that it turns out.”

“I’m sure it will!” Prompto says sunnily. “When has it not ever?”

Ignis raises his gaze, and raises his eyebrows, too, as he looks at the blonde. “You are too kind not to mention my failures.”

Prompto laughs, dropping to sit down on the cold linoleum. “Well, yeah, but it’s been, what, once or twice?” He crosses his legs and leans forward to keep watching. “I can’t cook at all, soooo…”

“Your cooking turns out fine.” Ignis hesitates, and then relents, sitting down on the floor next to him. How long has it been since he’s watched the oven like this? “Truly, you’re after my position as head chef.”

“I only know how to cook what you’ve taught me!”

“It’s a sprint, Prompto, not a race.” Very lightly, he nudges his shoulder. “You’re doing quite well.”

Prompto laughs awkwardly, leaning back against his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll make you a whole meal one day. One that isn’t undercooked… or… on fire… uh…”

A soft hum, and Ignis briefly squeezes at one of the the blonde’s shoulders. “It’ll be spectacular. I’m quite certain.”

A little _less_ awkward laughter. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Iggy.” Prompto leans in, pecks a kiss against his cheek. “One day, I promise! I’ll do it!” His arms drape around his shoulders. “With your help.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Ignis replies warmly, tilting his head to rest against Prompto’s.

  


Gladio’s mouth is insistent against his, and Ignis makes a noise of alarm even as he clutches at the man’s jacket.

“Gladio–”

“They’re asleep.”

His breath gusts out in a rush. His hands tighten against the coat. “Oh, thank the Gods,” he mumbles, barely dares to breathe even.

Gladio still hears, and laughs. “Shouldn’t let them stress you out. You worry too much,” he says, a hand settling along the curve of his jaw. “You’ll give yourself a heart attack.”

Ignis allows him to kiss him without restraint this time, taking the time to melt into the kiss as much as the tension still ramping up his body allows. “Me, worry? A preposterous idea.”

“Oh yeah. Unheard of.” Gladio’s hands slide down to his waist and settle there. “Want to unwind?”

Yes, Gods, yes, but he’s _tired_. His hesitation must show through, because Gladio rolls his eyes, kisses him again. Less insistent. Fingers sweeping lightly at the hair that frames his face.

“Cuddling it is,” he says, and presses a kiss to Ignis’s forehead. “Get you some sleep.”

Ignis’s lips curve into a smile. “Thank you.” He takes his face in his hands and kisses him one last time, and then allows him to lead him back to their hotel.

  


“Need to take care of yourself better, Iggy.”

“Yeah! We got this! No problem!”

“He’s done this since we were kids. It’s not gonna change.”

Ignis makes a garbled noise. He thinks his fever must be awfully high, but not so high that he doesn’t _hear_ their chastisement. He wants to protest, but can’t find his vocal cords to properly articulate. He’s drifting and dozy, and their worry makes him content.

His head is mostly against Gladio’s chest, arms beneath his to hold him upright. “Always been a dumbass about taking care of himself,” the brunette says, and leans down to press his lips to Ignis’s forehead. “Then shit like this happens.”

Despite the harsh words, Ignis makes a happy noise.

Prompto is holding onto his hand so tightly that he thinks his fingers are numb. He won’t complain. He wants to wiggle them and tangle their fingers, but that too feels monumental. Even as he thinks that, however, Prompto is kissing at his knuckles, and even without his glasses, he can read the worry on the blonde’s face. “We’ll just have to take care of him for now. We can do it. He takes care of _us_ all the time, right?”

He’s interested to see how well they fare with caretaking. Vaguely, he thinks he must smile a little.

“Yeah.” Noct has been fussing with something, and now it presents itself. “I need you to take this. Meds for the fever. It’ll be bitter for a second, but I have water here.”

Ignis dutifully parts his lips to allow the pill to be placed on his tongue, and chases it down with three mouthfuls of cold water. He turns his head and drowsily licks his lips. He thinks he needs to sleep now.

But not before Noct drops a kiss against his cheek and mumbles his gratitude. Ignis thinks it’s silly. It’s just taking a pill. Nothing to get praise over. In his state, however, the praise warms him to his toes.

“Get some sleep,” Gladio says. “We got this.”

“Yeah, we’ll take great care of you!”

“Take it easy for awhile, Specs.” Noct places a hand on his forehead. “As if you need anything.”

He doesn’t, he thinks, as he drifts again. He has all he needs right here.

**Author's Note:**

> # HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY!!!
> 
> CAKE EMOJIS TIMES 1000 I wasn't in the fandom for Iggy's birthday last year so I am HYPED my God. Initially I had planned these to be separate snippets, but then the ot4 snuck on at the end, so you can read it either way, really. love Iggy! drape him in velvets! feed him chocolates! smother him with the love and attention he deserves! let him have a break! take care of him! jesigorkrdtgs


End file.
